


Preface

by Know_Your_Paradoxes (orphan_account)



Series: Inheritance [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Gen, God Tier, Metafiction, Pre-Series, SGRUB Fan Session, Trolls, introduction, preface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Know_Your_Paradoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An introduction of sorts to my Homestuck fantrolls and their Beforus counterparts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aureli & Naenia

Name: Aureli Mohini  
Gender: Female  
Age: 7 sweeps  
Derse or Prospit?: Prospit  
Fetch Modus: Connect Four  
Strife Specibus: Bookkind  
Weapon: The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy  
Game Entry Item: Cruxite Pen  
Sprite: Tier 2, prototyped with a comic book (pre-entry) and a necklace (post-entry).  
Exile: Post-Exile Life - Saddened Traveller, serves to help guide Aureli through decisions and give her advice  
Pre-Exile Life - Sagacious Teacher, served to teach Dersites before being exiled for a crime they did not commit  
Server Player: Shivah Vairya  
Client Player: Neeamh Anthia  
Title: Heir of Space  
Active or Passive?: Passive  
Medium: Land of Aura and Frogs  
Denizen: Arche

Blood Color: Mint (mutant)  
Symbol: ⴲ, to represent the planet Earth, which she is supposed to create in her session. Masks her symbol with a bright pink color to hide her mutant blood.  
Lusus: Snakedad  
Ancestor: Naenia Mohini  
Hive: Unkempt, messy, full of dark and drab colors. Located near water, overlooking a steep cliff.  
Horns: The one on the left is broken, the one on the right is a cross  
Trolltag: celestialGlow  
Quirk: u2e2 the num6er '6' to re2em6le the letter 'b', the num6er '1' to re2em6le the letter 'i', and the num6er '2' to re2em6le the letter 's'. doe2 not cap1tal1ze letter2 at the 6eg1nn1ng2 of 2entence2, 6ut u2e2 punctuat1on normally. (when there 12 an 'a' next to an 's' 1n a word, 2he replace2 the 'a' w1th the num6er '4', to re2em6le the arc num6er of her favor1te book, 'The H1tchh1ker'2 Gu1de To The Galaxy'.)  
Matesprit: None established (Has a flush crush)  
Kismesis: None established  
Moirail: None established  
Auspistice: None established

Needs to wear glasses?: No  
Weight: 120 lbs (54 kg)  
Height: 5'4" (162 cm)  
Noticable Features: Has a scar running down the top of her forehead down to her right cheek, wears pink lipstick  
Hair: Short, styled like a bob, has dyed the tips pink, but the rest is black like normal  
Disabilities/Health Concerns: None established

Favorite Color(s): Mint, Pink  
Favorite Music Genres: Classical, Rock 'n Roll  
Favorite Movie: Aladdin  
Favorite Book: The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy  
Favorite Food: Cotton Candy  
Favorite Clothing: Jackets, leggings, boots, tank tops, shorts, tunics, necklaces  
Least Favorite Color: Purple  
Least Favorite Music Genres: EDM  
Least Favorite Movie: None  
Least Favorite Book: None  
Least Favorite Food: Grub sauce  
Least Favorite Clothing: Dresses, high heels, elaborate patterns, bracelets, rings  
Prized Possessions: Necklace from her best friend, her copy of The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy  
Alchemized Items: Not set in stone yet (would love to hear some suggestions for her!)  
Other Likes: Reading, writing, learning  
Other Dislikes: Dancing, wasting time, drama

Biggest Goal(s): To win SGRUB, to gain romantic stability  
Greatest Fear: Not being able to breed the Genesis Frog correctly  
Darkest Secret: She has been in another session after using her powers as Heir of Space, and has killed at least three other players from that session  
Does Anyone Know?: Yes  
How Did They Find Out?: She admitted it to them  
Greatest Strengths: Tactics, riddles, puzzles  
Greatest Weaknesses: Romance, combat  
Greatest Accomplishment: None as of yet  
Biggest Regret: Playing SGRUB  
Aggressive, Assertive, or Passive?: Assertive  
Emotional or Stoic?: Emotional  
Head or Heart?: Head  
Introvert or Extrovert?: Introvert  


* * *

Name: Naenia Mohini  
Gender: Female  
Age: 8.3 sweeps  
Derse or Prospit?: Prospit  
Server Player: Trystn Vairya  
Client Player: Yushas Anthia  
Title: Mage of Space  
Active or Passive?: Passive  
Medium: Land of Paper and Frogs  
Denizen: Arche

Blood Color: Mint (mutant)  
Ancestor: Aureli Mohini  
Trolltag: criticalGenesis  
Quirk: Uses two '1's to represent every 'i' she types. Properly cap11tal11zes sentences and uses good punctuat11on.  
Matesprit: Trystn Vairya  
Kismesis: Nyngal Edonea  
Moirail: Yushas Anthia  
Auspistice: None as of yet

Needs to wear glasses?: Yes  
Nearsighted or Farsighted?: Nearsighted  
Weight: 132 lbs (60 kg)  
Height: 5'4" (170 cm)  
Noticable Features: Has a scar that runs from her forehead down to her left cheek, wears neon lipstick  
Hair: Long, completely dyed mint, does not have bangs  
Disabilities/Health Concerns: Has a prosthetic leg

Favorite Color(s): Mint  
Favorite Music Genres: Dance, Punk  
Favorite Movie: Any musical  
Favorite Book: None  
Favorite Food: Cotton Candy  
Favorite Clothing: Boots, long sleeves, thin clothes, tight-fitting clothes, accessories, miniskirts, tights  
Least Favorite Color: Pink  
Least Favorite Music Genres: Classical  
Least Favorite Movie: Anything that's not a musical  
Least Favorite Book: None  
Least Favorite Food: Grub sauce  
Least Favorite Clothing: Flat shoes, short sleeves, baggy clothes, plain outfits, pants  
Other Likes: Dancing, singing, theatricality  
Other Dislikes: Reading, being bored

Biggest Goal(s): To help her counterpart through SGRUB so that she doesn't die  
Greatest Fear: Losing Trystn  
Darkest Secret: She and Nyngal are still pursuing their black-rom relationship  
Does Anyone Know?: Yes  
How Did They Find Out?: She told them openly  
Greatest Strengths: Fast-thinking, speed, action  
Greatest Weaknesses: Tactics, riddles, puzzles  
Greatest Accomplishment: Staying in a committed matespritship with Trystn, even in death  
Biggest Regret: Ever listening to Nyngal  
Aggressive, Assertive, or Passive?: Aggressive  
Emotional or Stoic?: Emotional  
Head or Heart?: Heart  
Introvert or Extrovert?: Extrovert


	2. Shivah & Trystn

Name: Shivah Vairya  
Gender: Male  
Age: 7 1/4 sweeps  
Derse or Prospit?: Derse  
Fetch Modus: Password Modus  
Strife Specibus: Chainkind  
Weapon: Regular chain  
Game Entry Item: Cruxite Chain (So original I know right)  
Sprite: Tier 1, prototyped with his Lusus. Will eventually be prototyped with one of his other selves from an alternate timeline, thanks in no small part to Aureli's manipulation of space.  
Exile: Post-Exile Life - Broken Husk, supposed to guide Shivah into not steering his teammates to horrible fates that can be avoided.  
Pre-Exile - Boastful Hitman, was a widely admired assassin on Derse before being sent to prison.  
Server Player: Lugaid Sigurd  
Client Player: Aureli Mohini  
Title: Seer of Time  
Active or Passive?: Passive  
Medium: Land of Sand and Sundials  
Denizen: Kairos

Blood Color: Lapis  
Symbol: ⊙, meant to symbolize the sun, as he is the one that helps shed light on the session and provide the most help and assistance, and everyone knows that without him there to constantly watch over them, they would more than likely not survive  
Lusus: Pig, named Kevin Bacon  
Ancestor: Trystn Vairya  
Hive: Messy, mostly monochromatic, occasionally disperses a couple of brighter colors around. Lives at about sea level, roughly in the middle of everyone else's hives, within close range of Hekate.  
Horns: Both are arrows, and both point in different directions--his left horn points upwards, but his right horn is bent and points to the right.  
Trolltag: abyssalChronology  
Quirk: Uses the number '4' to represent the letter 'a', 4s '4' is often considered 4n unlucky number in v4rious cultures. Uses proper punctu4tion 4nd c4pit4liz4tion. If the letters 'i' 4nd 'e' 4re right next to e4ch other, will turn them into the number '13'.  
Matesprit: Has flush crush on Aureli  
Kismesis: None established  
Moirail: None established  
Auspistice: None established

Needs to Wear Glasses?: No  
Weight: 160 lbs (72.5 kg)  
Height: 6'0" (182 cm)  
Noticable Features: Has noticable freckles across his cheeks and nose, has a tiny scar on his eyebrow.  
Hair: Short, spiky, completely black.  
Disabilities/Health Concerns: Has problems breathing

Favorite Color(s): Blue, red  
Favorite Music Genres: Rock, Punk  
Favorite Movie: Anything rated R  
Favorite Book: Mystery novels  
Favorite Food: Pretty much everything  
Favorite Clothing: Sneakers, flannels, jeans, baggy shirts, watches, belts  
Least Favorite Color(s): Doesn't really have any  
Least Favorite Music Genre: Synthesized music  
Least Favorite Movie: Anything rated G  
Least Favorite Book: Rom-coms  
Least Favorite Food: Doesn't have one  
Least Favorite Clothing: Tight clothes, boots, coats, shorts, short sleeves  
Prized Possessions: Watch  
Alchemized Items: (Again, don't have any set in stone, but would love to hear suggestions for him!)  
Other Likes: Playing the guitar, reading comics  
Other Dislikes: Watching movies, silence

Biggest Goal: Winning SGRUB and making sure that nobody has to die  
Greatest Fear: Dying, sending someone else in the session to their death  
Darkest Secret: He's trying to sabotage Belyel and Aureli's blooming red-rom relationship  
Does Anyone Know?: No  
Greatest Strength(s): Decision-making, advice  
Greatest Weakness(es): Anything that involves death, combat  
Greatest Accomplishment: Becoming the Seer of Time  
Biggest Regret: Ever playing SGRUB in the first place  
Aggressive, Assertive, or Passive?: Passive  
Emotional or Stoic?: Stoic  
Head or Heart?: Head  
Introvert or Extrovert?: Introvert

* * *

 

Name: Trystn Vairya  
Gender: Male  
Age: 8.3 sweeps  
Derse or Prospit?: Derse  
Server Player: Aodhan Sigurd  
Client Player: Naenia Mohini  
Title: Rogue of Time  
Active or Passive?: Passive  
Medium: Land of Glass and Ticking  
Denizen: Kairos

Blood Color: Lapis  
Ancestor: Shivah Vairya  
Trolltag: aoristicCriminal  
Quirk: TYPES IN ALL CAPITAL LETTERS. MAKES FREQUENT TIME PUNS. USES PROPER PUNCTUATION. IF THE LETTERS 'i' AND 's' ARE TOGETHER, WILL REPRESENT THEM WITH THE NUMBER '12'.  
Matesprit: Naenia Mohini  
Kismesis: None established  
Moirail: Protos Pytheo  
Auspistice: None established

Needs to Wear Glasses?: No  
Weight: 166 lbs (75 kg)  
Height: 6'2" (188 cm)  
Noticable Features: His eyes are black instead of the normal white for a ghost, has freckles like Shivah  
Hair: Styled like a pompadour, completely black, shaved on both sides  
Disabilities/Health Concerns: None

Favorite Color(s): Black, green  
Favorite Music Genres: Rock, Punk  
Favorite Movie: Doesn't like movies  
Favorite Book: Doesn't like reading  
Favorite Food: Very picky, really likes cake  
Favorite Clothing: Jackets, short sleeves, jeans, boots, belts, rings  
Least Favorite Color(s): White, orange  
Least Favorite Music Genre: Anything that is not Rock or Punk  
Least Favorite Movie: Pretty much every movie  
Least Favorite Book: Pretty much every book  
Least Favorite Food: Anything that doesn't suit his tastes  
Least Favorite Clothing: Long sleeves, tight-fitting clothes, shorts, sneakers  
Other Likes: Hanging out with friends, listening to music  
Other Dislikes: Watching movies, being bored

Biggest Goal: To encourage his counterpart to not make the same mistakes as him  
Greatest Fear: Dying again  
Darkest Secret: He is the one who instigated the plan that ended up killing everyone in his session  
Does Anyone Know?: No  
Greatest Strength(s): Combat, action  
Greatest Weakness(es): Decision-making  
Greatest Accomplishment: Getting into a relationship with Naenia  
Biggest Regret: Tricking his sessionmates into his suicide mission  
Aggressive, Assertive, or Passive?: Aggressive  
Emotional or Stoic?: Stoic  
Head or Heart?: Heart  
Introvert or Extrovert?: Extrovert


	3. Belyel & Yamanu

Name: Belyel Buldyr  
Gender: Male  
Age: 7 sweeps  
Derse or Prospit?: Derse  
Fetch Modus: Tree  
Strife Specibus: Cardkind  
Weapon: Ace of Spades  
Game Entry Item: Cruxite Dollhouse  
Sprite: Tier 2, prototyped with his frog lusus (pre-entry) and a crumpled hat (post-entry)  
Exile: Post-Exile Life - Usurped Ruler, guides him through his emotions and explains his role as Prince  
Pre-Exile Life - Unwavering Rescuer, rescued Prospit from the rule of a tyrant before being exiled by the White King for causing revolt  
Server Player: Alecto Agrona  
Client Player: Lugaid Sigurd  
Title: Prince of Doom  
Active or Passive?: Active  
Medium: Land of Cacophony and Bone  
Denizen: Moros

Blood Color: Sienna  
Symbol: ※, meaning "contradictory to" in astrology, referring to the fact that he sees himself as a contradiction  
Lusus: Frog, named Jimmy Hoppa  
Ancestor: Yamanu Buldyr  
Hive: Spacious, large, minimalistic. Located in a deep valley, the farthest from the ocean  
Horns: Both are broken  
Trolltag: tragicomicalCataclysm  
Quirk: uses the number '0' in place 0f the letter 'o', n0 punctuati0n except c0mmas but has g00d grammar, uses asterisks t0 emphasize things  
Matesprit: None established, pursuing a matespritship with Aureli  
Kismesis: None established (Unrequited black crush)  
Moirail: Clytea Aribis  
Auspistice: None established

Needs to Wear Glasses?: Yes  
Nearsighted or Farsighted?: Farsighted  
Weight: 140 lbs (63.5 kg)  
Height: 6'1" (185 cm)  
Noticeable Features: Has a fang that protrudes from his mouth, long eyelashes  
Hair: Short, all black, curly  
Disabilities/Health Concerns: None

Favorite Color(s): Gray  
Favorite Music Genres: Rock, Alternative  
Favorite Movie: Beauty and the Beast  
Favorite Book: Pride and Prejudice  
Favorite Food: Spaghetti  
Favorite Clothing: Formal clothes, suits, dressy clothes, ties, bowties, earrings  
Least Favorite Color(s): Orange  
Least Favorite Music Genre: Pop  
Least Favorite Movie: None  
Least Favorite Book: Dusklight  
Least Favorite Food: Cake  
Least Favorite Clothing: Casual clothes, jeans, baggy t-shirts, patterns, rings, boots  
Prized Possession(s): His first pair of drumsticks  
Alchemized Items: (None, but I would love to hear suggestions!)  
Other Likes: Writing, playing the drums  
Other Dislikes: Being afraid, dancing

Biggest Goal: Winning SGRUB without having to die  
Greatest Fear: Dying in the medium  
Darkest Secret: He's been trying to kill Shivah for a long time  
Does Anyone Know?: No  
Greatest Strengths: Combat, strategy  
Greatest Weakness: Speed  
Greatest Accomplishment: Being the first player to enter the Medium  
Biggest Regret: Having to be the Prince of Doom  
Aggressive, Assertive, or Passive?: Aggressive  
Emotional or Stoic?: Stoic  
Head or Heart?: Head  
Introvert or Extrovert?: Extrovert

* * *

Name: Yamanu Buldyr  
Gender: Male  
Age: 8.3 sweeps  
Derse or Prospit?: Derse  
Server Player: Prytha Agrona  
Client Player: Aodhan Sigurd  
Title: Bard of Doom  
Active or Passive?: Passive  
Medium: Land of Silence and Tar  
Denizen: Moros

Blood Color: Sienna  
Ancestor: Belyel Buldyr  
Trolltag: tyrantCoronation  
Quirk: oNLY USES THE NUMBER '0' FOR THE LETTER 'o' WHEN THERE ARE TWO OF THEM TOGETHER. uSES PROPER PUNCTUATION, BUT USES REVERSE CAPITALIZATION. EMPHASIZES USING ASTERISKS LIKE HIS COUNTERPART.  
Matesprit: None, has had red-rom flings with almost everyone  
Kismesis: Krysas Kerdia  
Moirail: None established  
Auspistice: None established

Needs To Wear Glasses?: No  
Weight: 210 lbs (98 kg)  
Height: 6'6" (198 cm)  
Noticeable Features: Defined muscles, fang that sticks out from his bottom lip  
Hair: Completely shaved, originally long, shaggy and completely black  
Disabilities/Health Concerns: None

Favorite Color(s): Gray, black  
Favorite Music Genres: Grunge, Experimental  
Favorite Movie: The Notebook  
Favorite Book: The Notebook (will swear to the death that the movie and book are both masterpieces)  
Favorite Food: Anything with protein  
Favorite Clothing: Tank tops, shorts, sneakers, rings, dog tags  
Least Favorite Color(s): Any color neon  
Least Favorite Music Genres: Pop, EDM  
Least Favorite Movie: Anything that's not The Notebook  
Least Favorite Book: Anything that's not The Notebook  
Least Favorite Food: Any vegetable  
Least Favorite Clothing: Long-sleeved shirts, jeans, suits, boots, belts  
Other Likes: Exercise, sports, being alone  
Other Dislikes: Showing weakness, being the center of attention

Biggest Goal(s): To continue his kismesissitude with Krysas  
Greatest Fear: Letting his severe introversion hinder his relationships with people  
Darkest Secret: He and Belyel can actually talk to each other through weird time shenanigans  
Does Anyone Know?: No  
Greatest Strengths: Combat, action  
Greatest Weaknesses: Introversion, anything dealing with social ability  
Greatest Accomplishment(s): Almost beating his denizen before dying  
Biggest Regret: Not being able to save any of his friends from their deaths  
Aggressive, Assertive, or Passive?: Assertive  
Emotional or Stoic?: Stoic  
Head or Heart?: Head  
Introvert or Extrovert?: Introvert


	4. Alecto & Prytha

Name: Alecto Agrona  
Gender: Female  
Age: 7 1/2 sweeps  
Derse or Prospit?: Prospit  
Fetch Modus: Piano  
Strife Specibus: Staffkind  
Weapon: Steel Cane  
Game Entry Item: Cruxite Vase  
Sprite: Schrosprite, prototyped with her lusus and a coat she had lying around  
Exile: (Pre-Exile) Rebellious Anarchist, led a rebellion on Prospit but was beaten by the Unwavering Rescuer  
(Post-Exile) Ruthless Adversary, guides Alecto through using Rage  
Server Player: Prieam Kerdia  
Client Player: Belyel Buldyr  
Title: Maid of Rage  
Active or Passive?: Passive  
Medium: Land of Neon and Doubt  
Denizen: Eris

Blood Color: Scarlet  
Symbol: ☿, the symbol for Mercury, representing her more sinister nature, and also representing her fiery temper  
Lusus: Cat, named Schrodinger  
Ancestor: Prytha Agrona  
Hive: Orderly, color-coordinated, keeping up to date with trends, covered in varying posters of her favorite movies. Located closer to Belyel's than most, but still not incredibly far from where most of them are concentrated  
Horns: Curved upwards, small, reminiscent of devil’s horns  
Trolltag: allegiantAffectation  
Quirk: duplicaates aall instaances of the letter 'a'. uses proper punctuaation aand graammaar. doesn't caapitaalize aanything. insteaad of writing out numbers like the rest of her friends, aactuaally uses the numbers, such aas the number '10' in plaace of the word 'ten'.  
Matesprit: None  
Kismesis: Clytea Aribis  
Moirail: None  
Auspistice: None

Needs to Wear Glasses?: Yes (doesn't wear them normally, however)  
Nearsighted or Farsighted?: Nearsighted  
Weight: 125 lbs (56.7 kg)  
Height: 5'2" (157.5 cm)  
Noticeable Features: Long hair, one eye is already beginning to color, wears bright red lipstick  
Hair: Long, completely black, straight, thick  
Disabilities/Health Concerns: Has an allergy to grub sauce

Favorite Color(s): Red  
Favorite Music Genres: Acoustic, Pop  
Favorite Movie: Con Air  
Favorite Book: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone  
Favorite Food: Anything with noodles  
Favorite Clothing: Tank tops, skirts, stockings, loafers, bracelets, hairties, lots of makeup  
Least Favorite Color(s): Pink  
Least Favorite Music Genre: Rock, EDM  
Least Favorite Movie: None  
Least Favorite Book: None as of yet  
Least Favorite Food: Grub sauce  
Least Favorite Clothing: Long sleeves, pants, heels, sneakers, necklaces, earrings  
Prized Possession(s): Her ancestor's lipstick  
Alchemized Items: (None, but I would love to hear suggestions!)  
Other Likes: Fashion, watching movies  
Other Dislikes: Sports, reading

Biggest Goal: Winning SGRUB  
Greatest Fear: Someone finding out that she's a scarlet blood  
Darkest Secret: She's a rustblood  
Does Anyone Know?: Yes  
How Did They Find Out?: They're a rustblood too  
Greatest Strengths: Finding patterns, design  
Greatest Weakness: Analysis, logic  
Greatest Accomplishment: Getting Clytea to be her kismesis  
Biggest Regret: Being born in a lowblood caste  
Aggressive, Assertive, or Passive?: Assertive  
Emotional or Stoic?: Emotional  
Head or Heart?: Heart  
Introvert or Extrovert?: Extrovert

Name: Prytha Agrona  
Gender: Female  
Age: 8.3 sweeps  
Derse or Prospit?: Prospit  
Server Player: Krysas Kerdia  
Client Player: Yamanu Buldyr  
Title: Witch of Rage  
Active or Passive?: Active  
Medium: Land of Fireworks and Oil  
Denizen: Eris

Blood Color: Scarlet  
Ancestor: Alecto Agrona  
Trolltag: agitatedAccolade  
Quirk: cApitAlizes All instAnces of the letter 'a'. does not use commAs but does use other punctuAtion properly. writes numbers out using romAn numerAls such As the number '10' being spelled As 'X'.  
Matesprit: Batari Aribis  
Kismesis: None  
Moirail: Yngvee Sefius  
Auspistice: None

Needs To Wear Glasses?: Yes  
Nearsighted or Farsighted?: Nearsighted  
Weight: 164 lbs (74.4 kg)  
Height: 5'9" (175 cm)  
Noticeable Features: Red glasses, wears a trenchcoat at all times  
Hair: Long, dyed light red at the bangs but black the rest of the way, wavy, thick  
Disabilities/Health Concerns: Epileptic

Favorite Color(s): Red  
Favorite Music Genres: Chiptune, classical  
Favorite Movie: The Princess Bride  
Favorite Book: The Tell-Tale Heart  
Favorite Food: Cake  
Favorite Clothing: Dresses, loose-fitting clothes, high heels, busy colors, vibrant patterns  
Least Favorite Color(s): Orange  
Least Favorite Music Genres: Pop, EDM  
Least Favorite Movie: None as of yet  
Least Favorite Book: Twilight  
Least Favorite Food: Apples  
Least Favorite Clothing: Pants, pajamas, tight-fitting clothes, sneakers, dull colors  
Other Likes: Pottery, mathematics  
Other Dislikes: Being bored, children

Biggest Goal(s): Having fun in the afterlife  
Greatest Fear: Her dreamself dying (something that already happened in her session  
Darkest Secret: She went against her sessionmates' wishes and tried to defeat her denizen without having a prototyped sprite  
Does Anyone Know?: No  
Greatest Strengths: Strong knowledge of numbers, good ability to sense structure  
Greatest Weaknesses: Easily bored, stubborn  
Greatest Accomplishment(s): Maintaining a good relationship with her matesprit  
Biggest Regret: Allowing her dreamself to die during an attack on Prospit  
Aggressive, Assertive, or Passive?: Assertive  
Emotional or Stoic?: Emotional  
Head or Heart?: Heart  
Introvert or Extrovert?: Introvert


End file.
